La femme du capitaine
by joelle-sama
Summary: Ma contribution au Défi du Capitaine! Les aventures lubriques du capitaine de Tréville et de sa jolie mousquetaire. Seuls. Dans son bureau.
1. Chapitre 1

Voici ma piètre contribution au "Défi du Capitaine".

L'intrigue se déroule sur l'épisode 5.

**La femme du capitaine**

Était-il nécessaire que Tréville ait un réseau d'espions et qu'il s'en serve même pour surveiller les allées et venues de ses officiers? Et pourtant, tel qu'ordonné, elle n'avait pas quitté sa demeure. D'Artagnan et Jean étaient passés offrir leurs services de bains, et se souvenant de l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné, elle les avait chassés. Par contre, le plus jeune maroufle lui avait fait un chantage éhonté…A défaut de pouvoir l'étrangler pour le faire taire, elle avait du acheter son silence - par chance, les enfants se contentaient facilement de sommes modiques - pour éviter que ne s'ébruite son secret et l'avait rapidement renvoyé...Le tout avait-il duré cinq minutes? Le capitaine en avait eu vent et, après avoir réglé l'affaire de Buckingham, l'avait fait revenir à son bureau au crépuscule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans les mots 'consignée chez vous SANS visite? ' » avait-il grondé.

Même si elle ne croyait pas à sa culpabilité, Aramis jugea qu'il valait mieux se taire et baisser la tête.

« Et bien? » avait-il poursuivi tandis qu'elle restait silencieuse.

Elle avait sursauté en entendant les mots de l'homme. Elle était pourtant habituée à ses yeux vert forêt qui la scrutaient sévèrement, sa voix rauque et stricte qui l'invectivait, à sa manière de plisser les lèvres lorsqu'il était contrarié….elle n'arrivait toutefois plus à se contrôler lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui. Elle n'aurait su dire précisément quelle émotion l'habitait depuis quelques temps; c'était toutefois quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la déception.

« Ce…ce n'était que des marchands, monsieur! » balbutia-t-elle pour se justifier.

« Un jeune marchand qui semble maintenant être au fait de votre véritable identité, je me trompe? » Son ton sec sous-entendait une horrible réalité.

« Mais monsieur!…. ce n'est qu'un enfant! Je ne peux pas tuer un enfant! » Elle avait maintenant relevé le front pour pouvoir bien lire le message sur le visage de son supérieur. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux!

« Vous êtes trop scrupuleuse… »

Bon sang! Elle ne pouvait pas passer son épée à travers le corps d'un gamin de huit ans qu'elle pouvait aisément soudoyer! Ses prunelles exorbitées eurent raison du commentaire cruel du mâle. Ce dernier dévia le regard et lui tourna le dos.

« Verrouillez la porte.»

« Oui, capitaine. »

Elle fit prestement ce que Tréville lui avait commandé; Il était inutile d'attiser son courroux plus que nécessaire : sa punition du matin signifiait qu'il était déjà de mauvaise humeur.

Elle lui refit face et il était là, assit un peu nonchalamment sur le fauteuil derrière son bureau. Ses yeux brillants la toisaient intensément et la détaillaient de la tête aux pieds. Elle se tenait bien raide, attendant sa sentence. Elle savait pourtant ce qui allait bientôt se passer…Une lueur d'espoir la réchauffa : et si cette fois-ci était différente?

« Approchez. »

Sa voix radoucie attisa encore l'optimisme de la jeune femme. Elle s'exécuta avec gêne, comme si elle craignait de faire face au bourreau et sa hache, évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses doigts, posées devant elle, se tortillèrent légèrement quand elle sentit les mains de son supérieur glisser sur ses hanches avant que ses pouces ne se coincent à l'intérieur de sa culotte, l'enjoignant ainsi à se dévêtir.

Elle soupira nerveusement et pinça ses lèvres avant de lui tourner dos et de déboutonner son pourpoint. Derrière elle, elle pouvait deviner des yeux concupiscents rivés sur elle alors qu'il retenait son souffle avant de pousser, avec une intense satisfaction, un léger grognement ravi chaque fois qu'un morceau de vêtement tombait au sol.

Il s'était levé et était déjà sur elle pour embrasser sa peau dès qu'elle se dénudait. Ses doigts plongèrent dans la lourde chevelure blonde pour l'empoigner et forcer doucement la tête vers l'arrière. De cette manière, il avait une vue splendide sur les courbes de sa poitrine où, même encore enserrés sous cet affreux bandage, se dessinaient les formes alléchantes de deux mamelons durs. Le ruban tomba bientôt avec le reste des vêtements sur le plancher, laissant leur propriétaire nue.

« Capitaine! » souffla-t-elle quand elle sentit les doigts de l'homme glisser sur ses seins. Sans un mot, une de ses larges mains attrapa le poignet de sa soumise et plaqua sa dextre contre le bois du bureau devant elle. Docilement, l'autre suivit dans la même position.

C'était la plus belle chute de reins qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Du bois de l'index, il en souligna les muscles qui saillaient et qui dessinaient des formes rarement vues chez des femmes. Les privations et les exercices supplémentaires que son travestissement exigeait étaient dignes d'être louangés...C'était ce genre de derrière dans lequel il était hypnotisant de regarder sa verge entrer et sortir… de voir ses propres mains attraper durement cette chair satinée pour la masser… D'y faire abattre sa paume pour y voir s'imprimer les contours de ses doigts…de voir ce joli rebondi rebondir à chaque coup de bassin. Il n'en était pas encore là; il aimait bien trop la toucher pour que son cerveau anticipe déjà le plaisir du coït qui allait bientôt suivre.

CLAC!

La main de l'homme s'était durement abattue sur son derrière et l'avait fait tressaillir.

« C'était quoi, l'ordre? » tonna Tréville en massant la peau de ses fesses.

« 'Consignée chez moi sans visite'. »

CLAC !

« 'Consignée chez moi sans visite', » répéta-t-elle sur le même ton monochorde.

CLAC!

« 'Consignée chez moi sans visite!' » dit-elle avec un peu plus d'ardeur alors que son espérance s'éteignait comme les dernières braises d'un feu de camp. Elle allait répéter la consigne machinalement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait, à défaut d'avoir envie de lui dire autre chose. Cette fessée était à peine douloureuse. Au contraire, une part d'elle en était même émoustillée. Elle se demandait toutefois qu'est-ce qu'il tentait de faire en agissant de la sorte. La punir? Il savait bien qu'elle n'en avait cure. L'insulter? La rabaisser? Jouer? L'exciter? Mais Tréville restait insaisissable et ses émotions, illisibles. A cette pensée, elle s'assombrit.

Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur les doigts des ses mains les occasions où son supérieur l'avait mise aux arrêts pour des raisons aussi saugrenues qu'opportunistes…

Le matin même, il l'avait convoquée dans son bureau. En y entrant, elle avait remarqué qu'il était déjà d'humeur massacrante. Il l'avait vertement sermonnée pour avoir laissé Jussac l'insulter en pleine place publique. '_Il est inconcevable que vous n'ayez pas défendu l'honneur de notre compagnie! Se faire traiter de femme en pleine place publique! Vous en êtes peut-être une; sans doute que ces ragots ne vous atteignent pas comme ils peuvent atteindre vos confrères et porter entache à notre réputation! N'avez-vous aucun sens de la confrérie?'_

Elle avait pourtant bouillit de rage, la veille, sous l'apostrophe impolie du Garde Rouge. Elle aurait aimé avoir eu l'opportunité de l'envoyer pourrir dans un caniveau après lui avoir ouvert la panse. Elle s'était retenue, d'abord à cause de la foule qui l'aurait facilement dénoncée pour s'être battue en duel malgré l'édit les interdisant, ensuite parce qu'elle n'avait sur elle qu'une inutilisable épée brisée. Il aurait été inutile, voire pire, d'attirer encore les moqueries de Jussac en tirant le moignon de son arme.

Elle avait tu ces détails et s'était contentée d'accepter la pluie de foudres de Tréville. « _Consignée chez vous jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement_! » avait-il finalement déclaré en pointant la sortie. En déposant un faible 'Oui, Monsieur', elle avait tourné les talons et était rentrée chez elle sous les regards tristes de ses deux fidèles amis. Elle n'aurait pas de solde pour cette journée de travail manquée, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle recevrait un tout autre salaire…

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'appréciait pas tout autant les caresses qu'on lui prodiguait. Il avait cessé de la fesser et massait avidement ses fesses, y déposant ici et là un lascif baiser, y faisant patiner sa langue, tout en soupirant son appréciation.

« _Ah…c'est mon derrière, aujourd'hui… _» Avait simplement songé Aramis alors qu'elle sentait les mains de l'homme s'attarder particulièrement sur cette partie de son anatomie.

La fois d'avant, c'était ses seins qu'il avait pincés, massés, sucés…Du bout des doigts, il en avait soulignée tous les contours à multiples reprises; Ses yeux avaient dévorés, et ses dents, mordillés, les deux petites framboises fermes qui trônaient tout au bout et dont le carmin contrastait joliment avec la blancheur d'une peau jalousement cachée de tous regards…sauf du sien. Ces courbes le rendaient fou, et elles n'étaient que pour lui! Sa moustache avait titillé à nouveau la chair sensible et délicate de sa poitrine. Dans un geste final, il avait glissé son membre dur entre ces deux arrondis blancs, l'y avait coincé en les pressant l'un contre l'autre avant de se mettre à se mouvoir de l'avant vers l'arrière. Il avait baisé ses seins! Il avait lâché sa semence juste à la base de son cou! Celui qui croyait que le comte de Tréville n'était qu'un chef hyperréaliste dénué d'imagination se fourvoyait lamentablement.

L'autre fois, c'était sa bouche qu'il avait savourée avec une ardeur semblable…Il avait d'abord souligné toute la ligne de sa mâchoire d'un sentier de baisers gourmands tandis qu'il maintenait sa tête immobile en enroulant ses mains autour de son cou…il l'avait ensuite longuement embrassée, sa langue avait minutieusement exploré cet orifice délicieux, il avait doucement croqué la pulpe rosée qui en délimitait l'ouverture…Ses doigts s'y étaient également faufilés; elle les avait suçotés avec avidité pour qu'il voit bien ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec une forme phallique beaucoup plus large… il l'avait donc poussée vers le sol pour qu'elle s'y agenouille et accueille sa verge raide entre ses lèvres. Combien de fois avait-il sensuellement passé sa main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser vers l'arrière, pour coincer derrière ses oreilles les rebelles mèches blondes qui entravaient la vue du spectacle de son sexe qui se déplaçait, obscène, dans la cavité buccale de sa subalterne? Il avait baisé sa bouche! Il avait mélangé son sperme avec sa salive! Il l'avait forcée à l'avaler; elle s'était aussitôt plainte du goût étrange. Pour vérifier ses dires, il avait gloutonnement glissé sa langue contre la sienne pour goûter son propre fluide. Ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle l'avait décrit- la bouche d'Aramis était si exquise qu'elle éclipsait toute amertume-, mais il lui avait donné raison et n'avait plus utilisé le fond de sa gorge pour y éjaculer. Celui qui croyait que le capitaine de Tréville n'était qu'un commandant conservateur dénué de curiosité se trompait pitoyablement.

Une autre fois encore, alors qu'elle n'était pas en service, il s'était présenté chez elle, pressé de découvrir une autre part de son corps mais surtout de mettre fin à une série de pensées impies qui lui chantait de lancinants appels à la débauche et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son travail…Rosissant de malaise, elle avait timidement prétexté qu'elle était 'indisposée'. Elle avait aussitôt lu dans ses yeux verdâtres sa réponse: il était hors de question qu'il reparte bredouille! Il s'était dirigé vers sa cuisine, avait trouvé un flacon d'huile et, sans plus de cérémonie, avait procédé au déshabillage de sa belle mousquetaire. Penchée au-dessus de la table à manger, il avait badigeonné son derrière de ce lubrifiant improvisé malgré les protestations de la femme. Insérant un puis deux doigts graissés dans son ouverture taboue, il avait relaxé son passage pour y permettre une intrusion plus facile de son phallus. Très doucement d'abord, puis accélérant peu à peu lorsqu'il l'avait sentie se détendre complètement, il avait baisé son cul! Il avait abandonné sa crème à l'intérieur de son anus! Comme elle avait été mortifiée de sentir cette chose couler le long de sa cuisse et se mélanger avec le sang de ses menstrues! Il s'en était voulu, cette fois-là, d'avoir été trop insistant avec elle et d'avoir vu des grimaces de douleur – mais de gêne surtout - lorsqu'elle avait relevé son haut-de-chausse… Celui qui croyait que Monsieur de Tréville n'était qu'un dirigeant frigide et dénué d'empathie se leurrait indubitablement.

La fois précédente, c'était son clitoris qu'il avait inspecté sous toutes ses coutures. Il l'avait pénétrée pendant de longues minutes avant de se retirer bien avant l'extase finale; il s'était alors frotté impudiquement contre sa cuisse. Déjà surexcité par les gémissements éloquents de sa jeune amante, il n'avait fallu qu'encore un peu de friction pour se donner un puissant orgasme. Il avait baisé sa cuisse! Il avait éclaboussé sa jambe de son liquide! Tous ceux qui croyaient que Monsieur Armand de Peyré, comte de Tréville, capitaine des mousquetaires du Roi, était un homme irréprochable, d'une droiture inébranlable et d'une réputation sans taches ne se doutaient pas qu'il possédait une imagination débordante et débridée lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver des façons de jouir.

Et la première fois? Que c'était-il passé la première fois? Comment en était-il arrivé à voir en elle autre chose qu'un de ses hommes? Elle l'avait pourtant tétanisé du regard lors de leur toute première rencontre…En échange d'informations inédites, elle lui avait sommé de faire d'elle un soldat de la garde du roi. Il n'avait pu refuser; si un jour ces renseignements s'avéraient véridiques, il se devait de l'avoir auprès de lui. Entre temps, Aramis avait rempli sa part de l'entente en devenant un de ses meilleurs mousquetaires. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout se passait à merveille, et son secret n'avait pas été ébruité.

Mais récemment, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait perdu de sa fougue. Elle s'essoufflait de poursuivre un meurtrier qui n'existait peut-être plus…la solitude lui pesait…et elle avait commencé à baisser les yeux. C'avait d'abord été un commentaire déplacé auquel elle n'avait pas réagi. Une main posée sur la sienne, qu'elle n'avait pas retirée. Une caresse qu'elle n'avait pas chassée…un baiser qu'elle n'avait pas refusé…puis un autre baiser qu'elle avait retourné…des caresses qu'elle avait acceptée…des mains qu'elle avait laissé volontiers promener sur son corps…des commentaires qu'elle réexpédiait avec encore plus de perversité…

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait lui paraître, elle avait, aux yeux de l'homme, commencé à ternir. Elle était maintenant trop docile. Trop accessible. Elle était devenue sa chose. Il ne s'en plaignait pas; Tréville était un homme extrêmement possessif qui détestait perdre son temps en parades de séduction. Mais il ne pouvait se mentir : il avait moins de respect pour elle qu'autrefois. Il se servait de son autorité pour la forcer à combler ses appétits. Elle aurait pourtant pu l'arrêter, s'y opposer, lui faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'elle n'était pas consentante. Elle n'en faisait pourtant rien. Au contraire, au coeur de leurs ébats, elle semblait chercher quelque chose, attendre quelque chose. Mais là encore, elle semblait également se fatiguer et s'impatienter de poursuivre une quête qui n'aboutissait pas.

« Vous pourriez y mettre un peu du vôtre, » se plaignit l'homme en constatant le manque de réaction de sa belle. Il la couvrait pourtant des soins qui la faisaient habituellement respirer chaudement. « Ca ne vous plait plus? »

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Elle ne sut quoi dans ces paroles la mirent en colère, ni pourquoi elle aurait voulu crier de rage, pourtant les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. _Un peu du mien?_

Elle se redressa et se retourna lentement vers lui. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou et qu'elle l'embrasse tendrement…Rien n'en fut. Il reçu plutôt une violente gifle. Abasourdi, il croisa le bleu furieux de ses yeux. Son front et ses sourcils se plissèrent aussitôt dans une moue sévère et il leva le bras pour répliquer. Elle fut plus rapide que lui et, devinant ce qu'il allait faire, elle l'arrêta en lui dédiant un second soufflet du revers de la main.

A suivre!


	2. Chapitre 2

**La femme du capitaine**

Dans ses superbes saphirs encadrés de vagues dorées renaissaient les flammes qu'il avait vues jadis. Elle était là, devant lui, dans son plus simple appareil, mais faisait complètement fi de sa nudité. Elle le toisait sévèrement : '_JE REFUSE!_' pouvait-il lire dans son regard où à la fois le feu et la glace se mélangeaient. '_Je sais ce que je veux et vous allez me le donner!_ '

Mais que voulait-elle?

Il le sut quand, derrière sa fureur, il vit briller dans le coin de sa prunelle une larme solitaire. Elle était déçue. Elle avait de la peine. Ces larmes…il le savait…c'était les larmes d'un être qui n'avait personne dans sa vie. Elle n'aurait pas gaspillé ses sentiments en de vaines amours envers Athos ou Porthos si elle était défendue de révéler son secret…elle n'avait donc que lui.

"Je veux que vous m'aimiez comme moi je vous aime!"

L'aimer? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait déjà? Parce qu'à tous les jours, il risquait d'apprendre qu'elle était morte et craignait qu'on ne lui dépose, sur ce même bureau, son cadavre? Qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvertement la favoriser? Qu'il savait même que s'il se mettait à la favoriser en privé, il serait incapable de se contenir en public? Qu'il devait garder une certaine distance avec elle? Pourtant, il aurait aimé l'épouser dès le début! Il avait certes embrassé une imposante carrière militaire pour s'éviter ce genre d'embarras…mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Qui serait là, sinon elle, dans sa vieillesse? Morbleu, qu'il était inconvenant de réduire Aramis à une assurance-vieux-jours! Mais vraiment, qui pleurerait sa mort, sinon elle? Il n'avait qu'elle, comme elle n'avait que lui...

Non! Il ne fallait pas penser à cela! Mais justement voilà, depuis qu'il ne pensait plus à _son épouse_, il ne voyait en elle qu'une autre fille qui n'était pas à la hauteur, pas assez bonne pour porter le nom de _Madame de Tréville. _Il n'y avait pas d'entre-deux. Et pourtant! Comme il aurait aimé la promener à son bras! Montrer à tous combien elle était belle, combien elle était douée, fière, brillante, mais surtout à quel point elle était à lui! Mais il se doutait bien qu'Aramis ne voudrait jamais d'une vie d'épouse-trophée ni d'être reléguée à un rang de joli bibelot ou d'escorte à catiner…et peut-être pas d'être avec un homme deux fois plus âgé qu'elle.

En silence, il replongea ses yeux dans les siens. C'était le regard de celle qui l'avait conquise, plus de cinq années auparavant. Les yeux farouches de cette femme avec qui il aurait aimé partager publiquement sa vie. Il l'avait imaginée tellement de fois, assise dans un salon mondain, au milieu de flagorneurs qu'elle aurait envoyé paître avec un dédain si intelligent qu'ils n'auraient su que rétorquer! Puis elle se serait levée et aurait quitté la pièce la tête haute. Avant de partir à sa suite, Tréville se serait dirigé vers les malappris en leur disant : « Je vous aurais moi-même envoyé vers le Juge Suprême si je savais que je ne l'insulterais pas…mais je sais que Madame aime trucider elle-même ses adversaires… » Le couple de l'heure en aurait ainsi écrasé plus d'un!

Il se voyait aussi invité par le roi à une partie de chasse à Versailles. Il y paraîtrait avec sa jeune femme. « Votre épouse sait chasser, Tréville? » « Mais oui, Sire…Venez, madame…montrez à Sa Majesté comment vous maniez si bien un mousquet… » Il aurait préparé quatre mousquets; on aurait lancé autant de perdrix…et elle les aurait abattus. Avec une dextérité peu commune, elle aurait enchaîné les quatre armes et aurait fait mouche quatre fois. Fier comme un paon, il aurait bombé la poitrine en entendant les « Ooooh! » et les « Aaaaahh! » dirigés vers elle. Mais elle n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui et viendrait vite reprendre son bras. « Oui, Capitaine! » dirait-elle de sa voix flutée. Dans un bruissement de ses jupes, ils s'éloigneraient, indifférents aux jalousies qu'ils provoqueraient.

Auraient-ils eu des enfants? Avec tout l'appétit intarissable qu'il avait pour elle, il n'y aurait eu aucune hésitation à avoir sur la fécondité de leur union. Elle lui aurait donné des fils pleins de santé et de vigueur qui auraient hérité de la force de leur mère et fait la fierté quotidiennement renouvelée de leur père!

Vraiment…pourquoi s'entêtait-il à lui refuser ce que son cœur souhaitait? Ce que leurs _deux _cœurs souhaitaient_?_ Un autre sous-entendu salace entre Aramis et lui ferait-il une réelle différence dans sa vie?

Il la regarda encore. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus élégant et de plus fier que sa belle mousquetaire qui se tenait devant lui, le respect qu'on lui devait étant plus important que sa pudeur, le bras levé et prêt à le pourfendre à nouveau? Oui...c'était cela! C'était _elle_! Son Unique! La seule femme qu'il écoutait sans râler ni rouler des yeux et qu'il supportait autant hors de son lit qu'au milieu de ses bras! La seule pour qui il prenait des risques aussi énormes...la seule pour qui il acceptait, dans tous les sens du terme, de perdre la tête….la seule digne de porter son épée, son enfant, son nom!

Le désir le submergea comme un violent raz-de-marée. Il était déjà sur elle, comme un loup aurait bondit sur sa proie. Elle avait fait quelques pas vers l'arrière et était maintenant accotée sur le bord du bureau; lui avait ses deux mains posées sur le bois, de chaque côté de ses hanches.

« Et comment doit-on vous aimer? » murmura-t-il.

Il parlait et sa bouche, si proche de la sienne, invitait sa partenaire à se rapprocher pour refermer l'espace entre eux. Aramis suivit donc son instinct pour l'embrasser, mais il se rétracta et ses lèvres ne touchèrent que du vide.

« Vous êtes capricieuse… »

« Je ne suis pas capricieuse! Je suis- »

« Vous DEVEZ être capricieuse, » interrompit le capitaine. « Si vous voulez être avec moi, vous devez exiger la perfection. En tout temps.»

Il rétrécit l'espace entre eux avant de poursuivre dans le même murmure. « Même de ma part. »

_Ma femme n'agirait pas autrement. _

« Vous avez raison d'être déçue. De me frapper. Je n'ai pas été parfait. Pourtant, j'exige toujours de votre part un parcours sans failles…Je vous demande pardon.»

Il posa sobrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et, lorsqu'il la sentit frémir d'excitation, il sut ce qu'elle désirait : elle voulait non seulement être avec lui, mais aussi être son égale. Elle pouvait satisfaire toutes ses envies perverses, cela ne l'affectait pas dans sa confiance ni dans son honneur. Tant qu'il ne la considérait pas comme moindre, elle était entièrement satisfaite. Voilà ce qu'elle avait recherché et attendu pendant tout ce temps…

« Mon épouse doit être capable de s'asseoir sur ce fauteuil, de commander mes hommes et d'inspirer la même crainte que la mienne. Mes soldats doivent trembler devant elle comme devant moi. »

« Je ne prétends pas- »

_Vous êtes déjà une parfaite Madame de Tréville. _

Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne pour la faire taire, sa langue se faufilant goulument entre ses lèvres. Elle répondit enfin à ses baisers, avec fougue, en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas le lâcher! Son bras fort enroulé autour de sa taille, il la força à s'étendre sur son bureau. Il recula quelques instants: Quel spectacle sublime! Sa magnifique amante, étalée au milieu de sa paperasse, son épaisse chevelure semblant former autour de sa tête une auréole dorée, un soleil, une étoile...Elle était sa déesse! Son Athéna, sa Vénus et son Artémis réunies! Son bras blanc balaya le bureau et quelques documents tombèrent au sol; Tréville n'en porta aucune importance.

Ses deux paumes glissèrent sur les hanches d'Aramis et il la tira encore plus vers lui: elle n'avait plus que son dos qui touchait le bureau. Ses pieds reposaient maintenant au sol et la maintenaient dans une position si invitante, si tentante! Il aurait eu envie de libérer son sexe douloureusement gonflé et de la pénétrer sur le champ, mais il aurait failli dans l'atteinte de son premier désir: la voir et l'entendre jouir.

Sa main glissa entre ses cuisses et frôla son sexe.

"Capitaine!" gémit-elle aussitôt, dans une supplique. Rien à voir avec l'indifférence avec laquelle elle avait accueilli ses premières caresses! Elle le savait maintenant: même si c'avait toujours été très agréable, il n'allait pas la culbuter, la refaire sienne comme toutes ces autres fois. Il allait la combler. Il allait satisfaire sa faim de caresses, de baisers, mais surtout de pouvoir... Elle allait afin ressentir la puissance qu'il craignait tant de partager. Il allait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas qu'une autre fille. Elle était son égale, sa partenaire, la seule digne de lui…

Ses doigts se faufilèrent donc entre les plis tièdes et humides de son sexe. Son index et son majeur à l'intérieur, son pouce encerclant son point le plus sensible :

« Vous aimez quand je fais ça…je le sais. »

« Oui….! »

Le geste était simple à effectuer. Il suffisait de le répéter inlassablement jusqu'à ce que la belle jouisse. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Tréville n'y prenait pas vraiment garde : c'était une chose qu'il faisait souvent avec elle, en guise de préliminaire.

Et si, aujourd'hui, il ne faisait QUE ce geste pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur les traits et la voix de sa déité? Il focalisa d'abord sur son beau visage : ses yeux mi-clos où il pouvait toujours entrevoir cette lueur de luxure; ses joues, rosies par le plaisir, appelaient à être dégustées, à être couvertes de baisers. L'homme y posa ses lèvres à de multiples reprises tout en murmurant à l'endroit de son amoureuse une suite plus ou moins cohérente de perversités auxquelles elle répondait, en s'approchant de son oreille, avec autant d'audace. Alors elle lui mordillait gentiment le lobe, ne s'arrêtant que pour pousser un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Ces soupirs, directement versés dans son canal auditif, le rendait complètement fou, faisant durcir son membre déjà bien raide, et ils n'étaient que pour lui…._pour lui! _Ses lèvres, toujours aussi souples, aussi pulpeuses, qu'il pourrait embrasser, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours; Ses seins, si beaux, si ronds, si blancs; Ses cuisses si fermes, si fortes et si douces à la fois; son sexe qui se serrait autour de ses doigts chaque fois qu'elle cambrait le dos en gémissant de plus en plus fort, alternant entre 'Oui!' et 'Capitaine!' Oui! Capitaine! Oui! Capitaine! Oui!...

« CAPITAINE! » cria-t-elle en se laissant lourdement retomber sur la table.

Elle devait être complètement émoustillée : Sa main et la manche de pourpoint étaient trempés! La dernière exclamation de la femme avait envoyé une puissante décharge dans le bas de son ventre, son érection négligée lui faisant encore plus mal.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de défaire les attaches de sa culotte. Se glissant entre les cuisses d'Aramis, il déplaça rapidement son bassin dans un mouvement de va-et-vient qui imitait celui du coït, frottant et frappant ainsi son pubis contre celui de la jeune femme, lui faisant ainsi échapper encore quelques cris. Il aurait pu sortir son membre et la pénétrer, mais c'aurait été gênant de jouir aussi rapidement; Tréville n'était pas prêt à afficher toutes ses faiblesses. Il compta à peine quatre coups avant d'exploser à son tour, à l'intérieur même de ses vêtements. Haletant, il se pencha sur elle, couvrant de son souffle sa peau tiède.

Tout son être luttait contre ses propres mots. Il ne devait pas lui dire. Il ne devait pas…

« Épousez-moi! » abdiqua-t-il. La tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme, il s'abandonna contre son corps nu qu'il cajolait et qu'il couvrait de baisers. « Vous êtes une parfaite _Madame de Tréville… »_

Elle était épuisée, essoufflée, pourtant les lèvres de la femme s'étirèrent doucement et ses yeux se plissèrent pour laisser place à une physionomie qui ressemblait étrangement à celle que montrent les conquérants victorieux. Elle ne répondit rien à cette demande, se contentant de glisser ses doigts entre les cheveux de son amant. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait…mais ces deux mots, _Épousez-moi_, valaient presque les trois qui formaient _Je vous aime._

_'Je veux que vous m'aimiez comme moi je vous aime.'_

Était-ce vraiment une question d'amour? N'aurait-il pas fallu plutôt dire 'Je veux que vous me respectiez comme moi je vous respecte' ? Non, elle l'aimait, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus….mais lui, qu'en était-il?

Aramis était une femme patiente et avait appris l'art de la guerre. Elle était plutôt du genre à se précipiter tête baissée dans le combat, dépenser toute son énergie dès le début et espérer un gain éclatant. Là avait été son erreur : Tréville était un adversaire à qui il fallait faire une guerre d'usure.

_. . . . . ..._

Dans une pièce attenante à son bureau, le capitaine avait fait installer une petite chambre dans laquelle il passait la plupart de ses nuits au lieu de retourner chez lui. Aramis la connaissait pour l'avoir visitée plusieurs fois. Toujours nue, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un grognement qui trahissait sa fatigue.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester là… » débuta l'homme en la voyant faire. « J'aimerais beaucoup, croyez-moi, mais… » Si on remarquait que son cheval avait passé la nuit à la caserne, on se demanderait où son propriétaire était, et la machine à rumeurs se remettrait en marche…

« Laissez-moi quelques minutes… » se plaignit-elle sur un ton un peu plus impératif que d'habitude. « Je suis complètement vidée… » Et avec cause! Aujourd'hui avait été particulièrement….intense. Il n'avait rien fait de bien spécial. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait littéralement implosé et explosé tout à la fois. Est-ce que tout cela était la résultante de se sentir totalement appréciée et en confiance? Car c'était bien ce qu'elle avait ressenti : il l'avait mise sur un piédestal.

« Pourquoi ce changement? » questionna Aramis sur cette pensée.

La question l'avait surpris et il hésita légèrement avant de répondre.

« Quand vous me prouvez que vous pouvez être à ma hauteur, je n'ai pas le choix que de vous traiter comme telle. »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants.

« M'épouserez-vous? »

Elle dévia la tête et, presque dédaigneuse, elle répondit : « Non. »

Elle remarqua qu'il se raidissait. Elle lui fit alors part du fond de sa pensée. « Pas tant que je n'aurai pas terminé ma mission. » Au rythme où allaient les choses, il n'était pas près de lui mettre la bague au doigt. Il apprendrait l'art de la patience, lui aussi!

Les épaules de l'homme tombèrent dans un signe de soulagement. « C'est juste, » répliqua simplement Tréville.

Il hocha la tête et se retira. Il devait changer de vêtement : ça commençait à coller et à être inconfortablement froid et humide dans son entrejambe…Et baste! Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'en plus de sa manche, même le devant de son pourpoint était humide! Il le retira et le posa sur son fauteuil pour le faire sécher.

Il détailla l'intérieur de son cabinet : Si quelqu'un y entrait et voyait sa paperasse éparse au sol, on se demanderait ce qui s'était passé...surtout si on remarquait également les vêtements abandonnés de la jeune femme.

Rapidement, il mit de l'ordre dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du bureau vernis, remarqua que de l'eau était tombée au sol. Mordioux! Il avait certes remarqué que quelque chose avait éclaboussé lorsqu'il avait fait jouir Aramis, mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait laissé échapper autant de liquide!

Au sol, près de la patte de la table, il se pencha pour atteindre un dernier document oublié. Ce dernier avait été mouillé et se mettait déjà à gondoler. L'encre avait bavé à quelques endroits. Il lui faudrait la réécrire avant de l'envoyer...

Tréville grimaça en voyant à qui elle était destinée : C'était une lettre qui répondait à une missive assez incendiaire qu'il avait reçue de Richelieu. Sa grimace tourna vite en rictus malin alors qu'un petit rire croissant secouait son torse et ses épaules. Celui qui croyait que Monsieur de Tréville était pieux, chaste, et ne possédait pas un esprit tordu et retord se leurrait religieusement….

Il lui renverrait le pli tel qu'il était, trempé des fluides de sa future femme!


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue : (après l'épisode 52)**

On frappait à la porte de son cabinet quand il griffonnait, à la demande du roi, un résumé des événements survenus sur l'île-forteresse de Belle-Isle-en-Mer.

« Entrez, » fit Tréville en permettant l'intrusion du nouvel arrivant.

Aramis entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Le capitaine posa aussitôt sa plume dans l'encrier.

Il y avait eu un temps où il l'aurait fait poireauter jusqu'au moment où la missive aurait été entièrement complétée. Puis, il y avait eu l'époque où il s'excusait de la faire patienter pour qu'il termine la phrase qu'il avait commencée. Maintenant, il s'arrêtait même en plein milieu d'un mot pour la recevoir.

« Vous désirez? »

Elle s'approcha du bureau. « Est-ce que vous pouvez venir ici, je vous prie? »

Intrigué, il se leva et alla la rejoindre. Par contre, elle contourna encore le bureau et, au plus grand étonnement de l'homme, elle alla prendre place sur le fauteuil.

« Vous avez dit, un jour, que votre femme devait s'asseoir sur ce fauteuil et commander vos hommes en inspirant la même crainte que la vôtre. »

Tréville sourit.

« C'est exact…Et j'ai effectivement entendu dire que vous aviez été particulièrement… - il s'arrêta un bref instant pour chercher le mot exact - intransigeante _lors de ces quelques jours_… ».

Une vraie main de fer dans un gant de….fer. Il n'aurait pas envisagé que ce soit elle qui prenne sa place lorsqu'il avait remis sa démission. Pourtant, maintenant que le temps avait passé, il aurait du deviné qu'elle était la seule apte à remplir ce poste.

Aramis tourna le fauteuil vers la fenêtre et croisa une jambe par-dessus l'autre.

« J'ai terminé ma mission, monsieur. »

Elle balança sa jambe nerveusement avant de lever ses grands yeux clairs vers l'homme qui s'était approché d'elle.

«Croyez-vous que ce fauteuil sera assez grand pour nous deux? »

Ses deux mains sur les bras de la chaise et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en guise de réponse.

Tréville se voyait déjà demandé de suivre le roi dans une campagne diplomatique dans le sud du pays. ..

\- Qui prendra la tête de votre compagnie pendant votre absence? Monsieur Athos ?

\- Non sire, monsieur Athos nous accompagne. Ma femme se chargera de vos mousquetaires.

Le roi éclaterait de rire.

\- Votre femme, Tréville?

\- Oui sire, ma femme, répondrait-il sans broncher.

Celui qui pensait que le capitaine de Tréville permettrait à quelqu'un d'autre que son épouse de prendre sa place se trompait royalement.


End file.
